


Instants of Happiness

by Piroco



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Fluff, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kashoku's Hourglass, M/M, Secret Santa, that was delayed horribly bc of my faulty internet connection...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piroco/pseuds/Piroco
Summary: Inside the Nikiforov-Katsuki's home, there's a particular set of pictures visible in the main room. While never subjected to public attention, they're proudly displayed for anyone with the privilege to visit.Three in total, similar in composition but obviously taken in between years. A loving illustration of the family's devotion.-----A Secret Santa fic for Kashoku





	Instants of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hourglass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507976) by [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/pseuds/Kashoku). 



> This... Should have been posted the 24th...
> 
> But because my internet connection hates me, I'm posting it now.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to Kashoku and her Hourglass Verse which I love **so much** just like I love Vitaly and Yulian, her fictional Viktuuri babies. So ofc, this Secret Santa gave me the perfect excuse for ~ _Family Fluffy Times_ ~
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long to post tho... And hope you still enjoy it.

Inside the Nikiforov-Katsuki's home, there's a particular set of pictures visible in the main room. While never subjected to public attention, they're proudly displayed for anyone with the privilege to visit.

Three in total, similar in composition but obviously taken in between years. A loving illustration of the family's devotion.

 

* * *

 

The first had been taken in the shores of Hasetsu, a few months after Vitaly's conception.

If there was one thing both Viktor and Yuuri utterly detested, it was the pedestals they had been forced into. Sure, they both enjoyed their time on the podium back when they were still figure skaters, but being held by others as an example of ideals neither Yuuri nor Viktor shared or even agreed to was frustrating, insulting, and a complete disregard of their autonomy that became more evident and intolerable as the years went by.

And both of them had to suffer plenty for it. First as alpha and omega, then as 'Living Legend' and 'Japan's Ace', then as opposers of the WAOR's restrictions.

For reasons both Viktor and Yuuri cared very little to know, people who opposed the WAOR's restrictive laws on reproduction had repurposed their decision to wait out on having children as a flagship example of childfree alphas and omegas. Which was a complete bastardization of the couple's actual declaration of wanting to have children on their own time.

So, after twisting their words, those very same people started decrying them when, inevitably, they decided it was time to have a child. Made worse when  _ supporters _ of the WAOR jumped in and also twisted their words into some ridiculous 'redemption' story about 'finding their true calling as alpha and omega'  — or something equally stupid, neither Yuuri nor Viktor cared to know.

They both had expected the backlash, but even with the previous mental preparation it was still too much for Yuuri. Viktor himself had been disappointed, annoyed, but it wasn't anything that surprised him anymore after a lifetime of being the object of rumors and false information. Yuuri however couldn't keep his calm for long and eventually the insidious wagging of tongues started to get to him.

The day Viktor found Yuuri in their lounge sobbing, asking the alpha if he was disappointed at Yuuri for 'caving in' to the WAOR in the end, Viktor had enough.

They left for Hasetsu two days after that.

Unlike every other place in the world, Yuuri's hometown had remained a safe haven for them. The townsfolk respected their privacy and even defended them from paparazzi, hounding reporters and nosy tourists. Yuuri's family has remained ever supportive of their choices and having them be so fussy and excited for their unborn child was as refreshing as the breeze from Hasetsu's shore.

Yuuri's mood soon improved. He didn't speak of the WAOR anymore, wasn't ashamed of being seen in public anymore. Viktor was pleasantly shocked when, during a quick errand run for Hiroko, he saw Yuuri chatting about his pregnancy to a pair of old neighbors, when before he would clam up when asked about it.

It was Yuuri who prompted Viktor about a name.

"As cute as it sounds, we can't keep calling the baby 'little bean' forever," Yuuri said. He had been laying down of the main room's floor, a hand idly brushing over his belly  — he was starting to show by then.

"But why?" Viktor replied with mock-disappointment. "They will be our 'little bean' forever even after they’re old and wrinkly."

"I'm being serious Viktor," Yuuri said, his amused smile lacking in any seriousness. "We already searched for baby names on the internet but never decided... Let’s choose now."

"Well, I can think of a few. But did you have any in mind?" Viktor asked.

Yuuri kept his gaze on the roof, his hand stilling for a moment.

"I like 'Vitaly'," he said with a dreamy expression.

Viktor moved over from his seat to lay by Yuuri's side. He caught Yuuri's hand on his own and placed them both over the omega's belly before continuing their conversation.

"Aw, Yuuri. It's because it kind of sounds like my name? So flattering!" He said, a heart-shaped smile beaming on his face.

Yuuri's face turned crimson immediately. "I — I wasn't thinking of that! I just liked the meaning!"

"And what meaning is that~?" Viktor asked, his smile still firmly plastered on his face.

"M-Maybe it's a bit corny but... It means 'life-giving'..." Yuuri replied between stutters.

Viktor's smile vanished then, losing himself to his thoughts for a moment. Yuuri worried for a second, but before he could ask if it was bad, Viktor whispered. "'Life-giving'... That's perfect, my love."

"...You like it then?" Yuuri asked, still timid.

"Definitely. But... That's a boy's name no? Isn't it a bit early to know little bean's gender?"

Yuuri hummed. "I just have a feeling it's a boy..."

"So you haven't thought of what to name her if it's a girl?" Viktor asked.

"Not really..."

"Well then, In that case..." Viktor said, straightening a bit before replying in the most melodramatic voice he could make. "She will be known as Viktoria Viktorovna Katsuki-Nikiforova!"

Viktor hadn't finished saying it before Yuuri snorted against his chest. "Oh my — Your own name, really?"

"Excuse me, that's my dear mother's name. And  _ your _ surname."

"Sure, sure..." Yuuri said, Viktor's silly joke making his skittishness disappear. "But we have to seriously think of a name if little bean turns out to be a girl, you know?"

"Yeah," Viktor hummed, hugging the omega a little bit tighter against him. "I do like 'Vitaly' though. It's a beautiful name."

In the end it stuck, as did the assumption of the baby being a boy. When Toshiya heard them call the baby a boy during conversation, he told them of both times Hiroko had been pregnant, how she had sworn left and right she was having a girl the first time and a boy the second before she was even out of her second trimester, and how she turned out to be right both times. Hiroko claimed it was a family 'sense' Yuuri had inherited, and guided by that both Yuuri and Viktor began to phase out 'little bean' in favor of 'Vitaly'.

Hasetsu had been the perfect backdrop for giving their baby such a hopeful name.

But Viktor knew they couldn't stay forever. Eventually they had to go back to their lives, to the troubles they left behind. And now with a name, the reality of their choice became stronger than ever.

So Viktor promised himself to always ensure and protect Yuuri’s and their children’s happiness. And thought of a way to preserve that promise in a way they could see.

Viktor took Yuuri to the beach a little after dawn, without any more explanation than "It's a surprise". Used to his husband's whims as he was Yuuri didn't argue, and let himself be guided.

He did jump a little when he saw a woman with a camera case approaching, but Viktor was quick to assure him.

"It's ok. She's a photographer I hired a few days ago."

"Oh... The surprise is a picture then?" Yuuri asked, his voice still hitching a bit.

"Yes~"

"Nikiforov-san, Katsuki-san," the woman said once she was close enough. "It's a pleasure to do business with you."

The woman easy politeness helped calm down Yuuri's nerves, deviating from the memory of intrusive cameramen from the past. They found a quick understanding on what they wanted to make, and in just a few minutes both lights and camera had been set.

"How should I pose?" Yuuri asked, more towards Viktor than the woman.

"Stay just like this," Viktor replied with a sweet peck to Yuuri's cheek. Yuuri did as told, but couldn't hold back a little gasp when Viktor got on his knee in front of Yuuri's belly and kissed it, hands over Yuuri's sides.

The flash came quickly afterwards.

They had taken a few more pictures afterwards, just in case they weren't content with the first one, but in the end that was the one they choose.

Yuuri, one hand over his chest and the other touching Viktor's, cheeks reddened in pleasant surprise; Viktor kneeling in front of him, kissing Yuuri's belly  — that held their precious Vitaly.

 

* * *

 

The second had been taken during a family vacation in Russia. A beautiful beach that, according to Viktor, was one of the rare places in the country where you could see the sun clearly.

It had been three years since Vitaly's birth. They had braved the storm of invasive public opinion that came with their firstborn's arrival, and while they could never quiet all the discourse both couple and child had had not only survived but thrived in the end.

Now both retired from figure skating, they took to a more private lifestyle for Vitaly's sake. Both Viktor and Yuuri agreed a quiet, happy childhood away from the public and the cameras would be the best for their son. It was for them as well, not having to worry about paparazzi and gossipers did wonders for Yuuri's anxiety, and despite the occasional complain of boredom Viktor was all too happy for the freedom privacy gave him.

Especially since it meant he could focus completely on his promise to protect Yuuri's and Vitaly's happiness.

Until he screwed up. Literally.

Viktor's rut had taken him by surprise. He wasn't supposed to be due for another week, and as a happily mated alpha with a very loving omega and a  _ very  _ active sexual life his rut shouldn't be so intense either. But he was due, and it was  _ bad _ , and it's not like they could count on the WAOR for suppressants anymore  — the ones they ordered privately would still take a few days to arrive.

Yuuri, caring, loving husband that he was, quickly took care of his mate. That they were in Hasetsu at the time and Yuuri's family could take care of Vitaly for the duration of Viktor's rut helped.

So, the rut passed, and they didn't think much of it aside from the oddity of its arrival.

Until a few weeks later.

Yuuri had been feeling sick for days. Dizzy, antsy, and unable to hold down food. Even Vitaly had picked up on it and became distressed whenever he noticed Yuuri's condition. When time passed and Yuuri's symptoms didn't change, they started visiting clinics.

And after one or two visits, they found the actual problem.

Completely unplanned, somewhat inadvertent, very much welcome “problem”.

And just like their second little bean’s conception, the name came as a coincidence.

They were sitting on their lounge, back from a regular checkup at the clinic. Now five months in, Yuuri was starting to show, but insisted he looked much smaller than he did when he was carrying Vitaly. Not wanting to disregard his mate worries, Viktor made sure to never miss a single date for their checkups.

Vitaly himself had taken to the news of becoming a big brother with glee. Anytime he could, he would press his ear or run his fingers over Yuuri’s belly, trying to feel their little siblings’ movements.

For some reason, he had also taken to calling the unborn baby “Yuu”

“Yuu…” he mumbled, pressing his ear against Yuuri’s belly.

“I don’t know why he calls you that,” Viktor said, sitting by Yuuri’s side with an amused smile.

“Maybe he heard my name and now thinks it’s the little bean’s name?”

“Mama… Yuu…” Vitaly mumbled again, bursting into laughter when he felt a small kick from his sibling.

“It could be a sign. For the baby’s name,” Viktor said with a heart-smile, the pad of his index against his chin.

“I don’t know… I wanted it to be Russian as well, so they would match and neither of the babies would feel excluded,” Yuuri replied.

Viktor hummed as Vitaly kept babbling their sibling’s name. In a few minutes, an idea occurred to him.

“What about ‘Yulian’?” He said, turning towards Yuuri, embracing the omega’s shoulders.

“Yuu…” Vitaly muttered against Yuuri’s belly.

Yuuri smiled at the sight before replying, “‘Yulian’... It has a nice ring to it…”

It was settled then, and like before, ‘little bean’ was phased out in favor of ‘Yulian’.

Not long after that, they took a vacation trip to the beach. A place whose name Yuuri couldn’t pronounce but Viktor had advertised as a beautiful spot during the summer.

As soon as they arrived, Vitaly was hyped up by the sight of the ocean. They booked for a week on a secluded part of the beach. They may not have as much money to spare now that they lacked the WAOR’s funding, but their savings and promotional work was enough for the occasional pampered treatment.

The smell of saltwater carried by the breeze and the feeling of sand under their feet harkened Yuuri and Viktor back in time. 

"Yuuri... Do you remember when we took that picture in Hasetsu, three years ago?"

Yuuri's expression immediately softened, a smile drawing on his lips as he turned his eyes in the same direction as his mate, towards Vitaly who cheerfully played with the waves as they crashed on the shore. "I remember..."

"Having you and Vitaly here, Yulian soon to join us, and the ocean, I was thinking... I'd like to capture that moment again, but as we are now."

A beat passed, in which only the sounds of the wind and Vitaly's mirthful laughter could be heard, before Yuuri spoke again.

"I'd like that too."

They were patient this time, but not by much. They spent that day relaxing and enjoying each other's company, indulging in Vitaly's enthusiasm  — the boy had spent the entire afternoon digging a small bucket full of clams, just to bury them back in.

They organized a photo session before the end of their vacation trip. The pose chosen was similar to the one from three years ago, with  a key difference.

"Vitaly, come here." Viktor beckoned his son. The boy's good mood meant he was unusually obedient that day, and he toddled to his father's direction quickly. Once he was close enough, Viktor whispered to him.

"Papa will carry you so you can hold Mama's face. When I say "now", you'll kiss Mama's cheek, ok?"

“Ok!”

They posed just like last time, Yuuri standing with a content smile, Viktor in front of him, holding his belly, and Vitaly riding on his father’s shoulders.

When the cameraman announced the moment of the flash, Viktor said “Now”

And the instant was caught. Yuuri’s blushing face, Vitaly holding his mama’s face and placing an enthusiastic kiss on his cheek, and Viktor mimicking the pose with a kiss over Yuuri’s belly.

This time they only needed the first shoot.

 

* * *

 

The third had been taken neither in Japan nor in Russia, four years later.

Time had passed. Yulian had been born, and despite some complications at birth he had grown healthy and happy just like his older sibling. Yuuri and Viktor, for the most part, faded into voluntary obscurity, dedicating themselves to their children and the peacefulness of their family life.

The idea of the third picture came during another summer vacation, this time in France. Unlike both times in the past, this wasn’t about a promise or a memory, but as a celebration of the road they had walked together.

This time Yuuri held Yulian in his hands while Vitaly rode on Viktor’s shoulders, this time with a bit more effort from both. Viktor kissed his bashful secondborn’s cheek while Vitaly  — who surprisingly had a mostly clear memory of the photo from four years ago — kissed his mama’s cheek.

All four of them smiled this time. The picture capturing in an instant the contentment that surrounded the family.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my works and what's next on my posting schedule, visit my Tumblr [HERE](https://piroco.tumblr.com/) (which I'll keep even in the wake of Tumblr's recent shenanigans) and my recently resurrected Twitter [HERE](https://twitter.com/Piroco75314641). 
> 
> It's kinda dead right now because I have no internet at home... But I'll be updating with more regularly again once it comes back!


End file.
